The invention relates generally to the field of locks. More specifically, the invention relates to devices that inhibit or prevent tampering with locks.
It is well known that intruders often attempt to enter through locked doors by inserting flexible tools such as plastic strips or thin metal strips between the closed door and the door jamb. Once inserted, the flexible tool may then force the lock bolt or latch away from the door jamb and back into the door to allow the door to be opened. In other cases, intruders may strike the door with a strong blow to split the door and/or the door jamb in the vicinity of the lock to allow the door to be forced open. And in some cases, intruders may pry off the stop rail from the door jamb in the vicinity of the door lock, allowing the lock to be easily manipulated using a flexible plastic or metal tool.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art lock 100 intended to hinder tampering when used in a door 10. The prior art lock 100 includes a lock box or housing 110, a locking component 120, and a cover plate 130. The locking component 120, which is shown to include various bolts/latches 122, is received inside the lock box 110, and the cover plate 130 is installed to maintain the locking component 120 inside the lock box 110. Fasteners (e.g., screws 142) couple the locking component 120 to the cover plate 130, and screws 144 couple the cover plate 130 to the lock box 110. The lock box 110 includes lip 115, which may be formed unitary with the rest of the lock box 110, as shown. The lip 115 may aid in preventing access to the bolts/latches 122. However, lip 115 often fails to effectively prevent access to the bolts/latches. It is desirable to develop accessory devices for improving security of door locks.